Pain
by FluffyPop
Summary: They were just going to bring in a suspect... A short team fic!
1. Chapter 1

The first thing he was aware of was the pain radiating from his head. Something warm and sticky ran down from his forehead and into his eye, and then dripped on his brown shirt with buttons on the top. His first thought was to wipe it away, out of his eye. But he couldn't move his hands. It took awhile for him to figure out through the pain and nausea that he was restrained. `What the hell´ He tried to remember what had happened. It was hard to concentrate on remembering when you had the headache from hell. He slowly began to open his eyes but when the light reached his pupils he clenched them shut as pain shot through his head. He couldn't help the small whimper escape from his dry lips. He took a few calming breaths. Then opened his eyes slowly again. It took awhile to see in the light that was shining in from a small window. When he had adjusted to the brightness he began to look around. Strait in front of him was Kensi, bound to a chair like him, her chin rested on her chest, indicating that she was unconscious. An ugly bruise was starting to build on her right chin.

"Kensi" Sam moaned. Nothing. "Kensi" He said a little bit louder, this time a moan from Kensi. "Hey Kens, you with me" He asked. She lifted her head and slowly opened her eyes.

"Sam" she whispered.

"You okay kens" Sam said, his voice thick with worry. He met her gaze and looked deep into her eyes. "Oh my god Sam! What happened to you? Are you alright?" Kensi said as she looked up on the ex Navy Seals face. It was blood all over the right side of his head both caked and wet from a nasty cut on his forehead. She saw him flinch at her loud words.

"I'll be fine, what 'bout you?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Sam you're not fine" she said in a noticeable more quiet voice then before.

"Kens are you hurt?" Sam wanted to know. Kensi knew she wouldn't get a real answer from Sam until he knew she was okay and safe. That's just how he is. He cared more about the people around him then himself. He would risk his life for anyone on the team without give the slightest thought about his own.

"Yeah I'm alright"

"What about you're cheek kens?" Sam asked as he looked up and down her body for more injuries.

"Sam I'm alright, what about you? You're bleeding pretty badly" She said in a hushed voice but you could still here the worry in it.

"Just a concussion, don't worry, you know what happened?"

"I…I don't really remember. You, me, Deeks and Callen went to bring in the suspect on the Hernandez case and then…I really don't remember" Kensi said shaking her head.

"Do you think they are alive?" Kensi whispered and looked up at Sam with concerned eyes. Sam shifted awkwardly in his chair and said "I don't know Kens, I'm sorry"

* * *

**TBC**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Sorry for my bad english! I'm from Sweden:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!:)**

"So what are you gonna do tonight?" Eric asked Nell. They sat outside ops with their backs against the wall and ate crisps.

"I don't really know. Why are you asking?" Nell said and smiled at Eric.

"Well I…I eh was just wondering maybe we could grab a beer or something" Eric said nervously. He grabbed a handful of crisps and put them in his mouth.

Before Nell could answer Hetty's voice sounded beside them

"And what are you two doing" Eric choked on the crisps he had in his mouth and began to cough.

"Err Hi Hetty, eh we know that w-we can't eat in ops so…um we were kind of thinking we could eat outside and still you know hear if eh something happens" Eric answered as he chewed on his crisps.

"Exactly" Nell agreed.

"Is that so Mr Beale?" Hetty asked and glared at Eric.

"Yeah" Eric said and let out a shaky breath when Hetty left and walked into ops.

They followed her and sat down.

"Miss Jones have you heard anything from Mr Callen?"

Nell cleared her throat before answering"Nope I haven't"

"They should be in by now, Mr Beale please try to get a hold of them"

"Okay" Eric said and turned around to dial the number. After a couple of minutes he was done but no one had answered.

"Send out a backup team to the suspect David Clarkson's house now Eric" Hetty said, her voice laced with worry.

"Wait" Nell said and grabbed Eric's wrist to keep him from dialling the number.

"We just received a video from an unknown e-mail address" She said and released Eric's hand. She pushed the play button, what she saw made her gasp.

"Oh my god" She exclaimed.

Sam and Kensi were bound to a chair each. Bloody and gagged with Clarkson walking behind them. Clarkson grabbed a handful of Kensi's hair and tugged her head backwards. He whispered something inaudibly in her ear and Kensi began to fight against the rope around her wrists. Clarkson released her hair and walked over and crouched beside Sam's chair. Sam's condition seemed worse then Kensi's. He bled heavily from a cut over his brow and was unconscious.

"I want 1 million dollars or your agents die" He said before he left the room and the screen went black.

* * *

Kensi spat the gag out of her mouth.

"Sam can you hear me?" Kensi said as she tried to wake the big ex Navy Seal.

"Hey big guy, you aren't suppose to sleep with a concussion" She tried a little bit louder. Nothing. Kensi sighted, what the hell was she suppose to do. Everything felt hopeless. She didn't even know if Callen and Deeks were alive. She started struggling against her binding as the panic began to build inside her. The ropes wouldn't budge. If anything she would just cut her wrists.

The door opened and two men with ski masks came in. They were dragging Callen's and Deeks's limp bodies behind them. They placed each agent in a chair and tied them hard to it. They left as fast as they came and locked the door behind them. Deeks' left eye was swollen shut but other than that Kensi couldn't find more injuries. Callen looked worse, his shirt was torn on his right arm. There was a bandage heavily winded around his upper arm. Blood was already beginning to seep through. He was pale and sweat covered his face. The wound was infected. They needed to get out of here soon or Callen would die.

* * *

**Sorry for my bad english! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Deeks" Kensi blurted out "Can you hear me"

"Mmh" Deeks moaned and shifted in his chair.

"Deeks!" Kensi screamed. Deeks snatched and his eyes opened.

"Ahh!" He screamed before he realized it was Kensi.

"Holy shit Kensi. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" the young detective asked.

"I'm sorry Deeks but I need your help here, do you have a knife or something sharp?" Kensi asked with a stressed voice. She once again tugged at the rope but it just wouldn't budge.

"We need to get out now Deeks, both Sam and Callen needs medical attention" Kensi said and looked at Sam and Callen with worried eyes. Callen's breathing was still laboured but the bleeding from the gunshot wound had seemed to stop.

Sam's chin rested on his chest, small drops of warm blood rolled down his chin before dripping to the floor where it formed a pool of blood.

"I have a knife on my ankle but I can't reach it" Deeks said as he tried to struggle against the bindings but to no avail.

"Maybe I can get it" Kensi said and began to swing from side to side until the chair tipped over and she hit the cold concrete floor with a thump.

Callen was pulled out of unconsciousness as a loud thump echoed through the room. He

tried to turn around but stopped as pain shot through his arm. He gritted his teeth and breathed deeply through his nose until the pain decreased. He looked up to see Kensi on the floor beside Deeks, both tied to a chair.

"Hey…w-what happened?" He said in a harsh voice that was barely above a whisper.

Deeks turned around to face G when he heard Callen's voice. The agent was pale and sweaty, he looked at Deeks with dazed eyes.

"Are…you guys…'kay?" He mumbled and looked down at Kensi who had now crawled to Deeks' side and fumbled to get the knife on her partner's ankle.

"We're okay Callen, just hang on. Kensi is gonna take my knife then we'll get out of here" Deeks said and looked worryingly at Callen.

" 'am, where's Sam?" Callen asked.

"He's beside you G" Deeks said and was now really concerned for his friend. He was confused and didn't even notice Sam who was right beside him.

Callen turned to look at his partner who was bound to the chair beside him.

"Is…he okay?" Callen asked, he looked up and met Deeks' eyes.

Deeks looked deep into the lead agents piercing blue eyes and gave a small shake of his head.

"He probably has a nasty concussion and he's been unconscious since we came here" Deeks felt Kensi's hand on his ankle and felt the knife being removed from its strap.

"I got it" Kensi exclaimed and began to cut through the ropes. When she was free she helped Deeks to get loose. The Detective rubbed his aching wrists as he stood up. He made his way over to Callen. He freed G's wrists and gently eased his friend down against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Deeks asked G and gently tapped the agent's chin when he didn't answer.

"m'fine" He mumbled back.

"Deeks can you help me?" Kensi asked from beside Sam. He crouched beside Kensi and met her worried eyes.

"His pulse is slow and he won't wake up" She said, Deeks leaned Sam's head to the right and examined the wound. He grimaced, that had to be very painful.

"It's still bleeding" He stated. "Help me to cut him loose" Kensi freed Sam's hands and Deeks caught him when the big Ex Navy Seal fell forward. He eased Sam's lifeless body to the floor and took of his shirt to put on the wound so the bleeding would slow down.

Kensi walked over to the door and tried to open it but it was locked.

"What do we do now?" She asked and looked back at Callen who had once again slipped into unconsciousness.

"We wait" Deeks sighted.

* * *

**Sorry for my bad english!**


	4. Chapter 4

Pain Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hetty! We traced the video" Eric exclaimed from upstairs. Hetty climbed the stairs before meeting Eric and Nell in OPS.

"And that's the good news" Eric continued. "The bad news is that I can't narrow it down more than this" He pushed some buttons on the keyboard and a new window popped up on the screen. It was a satellite picture with more than a hundred warehouses on.

"It will take time to clear all the buildings" Nell said "Time that we don't have"

Hetty took her glasses of and sighted.

"Eric, send all available teams and LAPD to search the warehouses and tell them to hurry the hell up!" Hetty said, her voice thick with worry and stress even though she tried to hide it.

"Already done it" Eric answered.

"Good Mr Beale" Hetty said and smiled a sad smile.

* * *

Kensi sat with her back against the cold, concrete wall. Her hand held Deeks bloody T-shirt on Sam head. The bleeding had slowed down but they still kept pressure on the head wound just to be on the safe side. He still hadn't woken up. They'd tried to rouse him a numerous of times but he didn't even twitch. This worried Kensi and Deeks much. It was a chance that Sam was in coma. If he was they wouldn't be able to get out of that basement. The plan she and Deeks had come up with would only work if all of them were able to walk.

She looked across the room were Deeks and Callen sat. Callen had slipped in and out of consciousness for the past hour. Everytime he had woken up he was confused and disorientated.

Kensi smiled despite the situation when she looked at Deeks and Callen. G's head rested on Deeks' shoulder. They were actually very cute were they sat asleep.

"Take a photo, it will last longer" Deeks voice sounded across the room, he opened his eyes and grinned at Kensi.

"I would if I had a camera" Kensi said and grinned back.

Deeks grew serious when Callen started to moan. He stirred and shifted restlessly before he fell asleep once again.

"How's Sam" Deeks asked and looked worryingly at the big ex Navy Seal beside Kensi.

Kensi sighted and gave a small shake of her head.

"He doesn't react at all when I try to rouse him Deeks" Kensi sobbed and looked down on Sam.

Deeks got up from his place beside Callen and walked over to Kensi. He crouched in front of her and gently tapped a finger under her chin so she would meet his eyes.

"He's going to be okay Kens, I promise" Deeks said and hoped that she didn't hear the doubt in his voice.

"Let me see" He said and gently lifted Kensi's hand and the T-shirt from Sam's hand. He took a hold of the Seals chin and leaned his head to get a better look at the wound. The bleeding had stopped completely but other than that he didn't see any change. He reached down and placed two fingers on Sam's throat to feel a pulse.

"It's stronger than before" Deeks said with relief. He gently tapped Sam's cheek. Nothing.

"Hey Sam, we need you to wake up now" He called. Nothing.

"Because we can certainly not carry you out of here big guy, you're to fat…"

"Shh" Kensi interrupted.

"What he is!" Deeks exclaimed.

"Shut up" Kensi hissed and stood up. She pointed at the door. He listened carefully and heard footsteps coming closer. They positioned themselves on either side of the door and Deeks held the knife in one hand. This is it. This is their only chance to get out of this damn basement.

The door opened...

**TBC**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for my bad English I'm from sweden:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_This is it. This is their only chance to get out of this damn basement._

_The door shot open…_

* * *

The door swung open and nearly knocked Kensi of her feet where she stood behind it. She regained her balance and took a swing at the first man who walked through the door. She hit him hard over the nose. A sickening crack spread through the room as the man's head connected with the cold concrete floor. One down.

Deeks took the second one by tackling him to the floor. The man's gun slid from his hand and was thrown to the other side of the room. Deeks had gotten in a few punches on the man who lay under him when Kensi was thrown into to the wall by the last guy. She slid to the floor with her right arm cradled near her chest. `Dammit´

Deeks felt two hands on his shoulders and before he could fight them of he was dragged and thrown down beside Kensi. Clarkson stood in front of them with his gun raised towards them.

"Ha, you thought you could run away?" Clarkson sneered and wiped away some blood from his split lip with his sleeve. "That didn't go so well huh? I guess I just have to shoot you" He said with a smile and raised his gun. Two shots rang out in the quiet room.

Deeks braced himself as Clarkson held his victory speech. It was over now, he couldn't do anything. He closed his eyes and waited. Two shots rang out. He waited for the pain but it never came. He opened his eyes slowly to see a fully alive Kensi looking back at him with glazed brown eyes.

They turned around to see Clarkson on the floor, the pool of blood under him growing bigger and bigger by the second. Callen stood above him with a gun still pointing at the dead body underneath him.

"Holy . fucking . shit!" Deeks exclaimed and slowly stood up on shaky legs. He ran a hand through his blonde tangled hair before checking Clarkson's and the other men's pulses.

"Clarkson's dead, the other ones are just unconscious" Deeks said and helped Kensi to stand up.

"You okay?" He asked and looked at her arm.

"I'll survive, you?"

"I'm fine" He answered truthfully.

Callen staggered back and slid down the wall as he felt the energy drain from his body. Deeks and Kensi were at his side in seconds.

"You okay G?" Kensi asked and looked into the blue eyes.

"I 'ust wanna get 'e hell out of here" Callen said breathlessly. Deeks smiled at Callen's comment but stopped immediately when he saw Sam. He crawled over to the Ex Navy Seal and felt for a pulse. He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding when he felt a weak but steady pulse underneath his fingers. He gently tapped Sam's cheek. He didn't expect him to wake up but a low moan escaped Sam's lips.

"Hey man wake up!" Deeks said and tapped his cheek once again. Kensi crouched beside them and took Sam's big hand in her small and squeezed. ´Thank god´ Kensi thought as she heard another moan.

"Hey Sam wake up" She coaxed. Sam opened his eyes before he squeezed them shut as pain hit him.

"Mhhpmf" He moaned and brought his hand up to the head wound. Kensi gently took it and laid it on his stomach.

"Don't touch that buddy" She said gently. Deeks looked back at Callen and asked "Can you walk?"

"Yeah… I think" Callen answered and slowly stood up. Kensi and Deeks took Sam by his shoulders and hauled him up and they slowly began to walk towards the door.

* * *

**TBC **

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for my bad English.**

** It'll be on****e or two more chapters, I haven't decided yet! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Stop, I have to stop" Callen panted and slid down the wall in the dark corridor. Deeks and Kensi slowly lowered Sam to the ground. Kensi crouched in front of Callen and gently squeezed his shoulder.

"You alright?" She asked, looking into G's pained blue eyes. Callen shifted uncomfortably against the wall.

"Yeah m'fine, jus' need to res'" Callen slurred and closed his eyes.

"I'll go and check how far it's left" Deeks said and grabbed the gun they took from one of their kidnapper.

"Sure, be careful" Kensi said and rose from her place beside Callen.

"I knew you cared!" Deeks grinned. Kensi shot him an angry look before he began to walk down the corridor.

Kensi walked over to Sam. He lay on his back with Deeks t-shirt around his head. His brown eyes were open and he squinted up at Kensi. He lifted his arm toward her but it fell down on his stomach when his strength ran out. Kensi sat down beside the ex navy seal and gently took his hand.

"How are you feeling" She asked softly and brushed her thumb over his hand.

"'allen, ho'ss 'llen" He slurred.

"Callen's gonna be fine and so are you Sam" Kensi reminded him and hoped to god that she was right.

Deeks had walked about 50 yards when he heard voices. He put his gun in position, his finger on the trigger.

"NCIS! Drop the gun" Agent Anderson said as he stormed in, his gun pointed directly at Deeks. Deeks slowly lowered his gun and placed it on the ground.

"It's about time you came, we need paramedics" Deeks said with a sight. Anderson lowered his gun. He lifted his arm to his mouth and talked into the microphone.

"Hetty I found Deeks, still trying to locate the others. We need paramedics" Anderson said and followed Deeks back to Kensi.

When the paramedics arrived Callen was unconscious again. They cleaned and rewrapped Callen's arm and put him on antibiotics. Kensi grabbed Callen's limp hand. She felt her chest tighten at the sight. Callen lay pale and sweaty on the stretcher, several blankets covering him. An oxygen mask over his mouth and nose and an IV in his hand. They loaded Callen into the ambulance and Kensi jumped in and sat beside G's stretcher as they took off towards the hospital.

Deeks stayed at Sam's side as the paramedics stabilized him. He was conscious but unable to follow their commands. A paramedic inserted an IV in his hand and connected an EKG while another put an oxygen mask over his face. Deeks crouched beside the Ex Navy Seal and put his hand on Sam's.

"His stats are dropping" One paramedic said and suddenly an alarm went of from Sam's heart monitor. Deeks was pushed aside by a paramedic.

"What's happening?" Deeks asked and looked down at Sam whose eyes closed and his head fell to the side.

"No pulse" One of the paramedics shouted, and then began ventilating Sam, using a bag valve mask, while the other prepared to defibrillate.

"Charging 200 clear!"

As soon as the shock was administered, the second paramedic went back to give Sam oxygen. The other one checked the EKG to see if Sam's heart had converted to a life sustaining rhythm, it hadn't.

"Charging 300. Clear!"

The paramedic shocked Sam once again. Deeks felt himself stiffen as Sam's body jerked on the stretcher. 'Come on big guy, you can do this'

"Charging 360, Clear!"

This time the anxious onlookers were rewarded with a steady beep from the EKG monitor. Deeks let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

Sam began to cough violently, the air that had been forced into his lungs during CPR together with the other contents of his stomach.

"Pulse is a little weak, but it'll do"

They loaded Sam into the ambulance and sped away towards the hospital.

**TBC**

* * *

**Sorry for my bad english, I'm from Sweden.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed the story. I think there will be a new NCIS LA story soon, I'm open for suggestions. **

**I want to say thank you for all alerts and favorites and kind reviews! I appreciate it.**

* * *

When they'd arrived at the hospital Sam was immediately taken down to radiology to do a CT scan. The nurses insisted to look at Deeks' eye. And honestly he didn't have the energy to fight so he sat down on the stretcher while one of the nurses inspected his injury. When they were done and he was released he went down to the waiting room were Kensi sat on a chair. She had her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. He walked up to her and sat down on a chair. She raised her head and looked into his eyes with her glassy ones.

"Is Sam alright?" asked Kensi.

Deeks took a deep breath before he answered.

"He's stable now, they took him into radiology to do a CT scan" He said with a softy voice.

"What do you mean stable now?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"His heart stopped in the ambulance but…"

"What!" Kensi said and wiped a tear away before it managed to fall.

"BUT he's okay now" Deeks continued and took Kensi hand "How's Callen?" Deeks asked.

"They're positive" She answered with a sight. "I've already called Hetty, she, Eric and Nell is on their way" She said and rose from her chair "They should be here any minute"

"Family of Samuel Hanna" a man in early forties asked. Deeks stood up.

"Ehh yeah, LAPD detective Martin Deeks" Deeks said and extended his hand.

"Hi I'm Dr Anderson, Agent Hanna's doctor" He said and shook hands with Deeks and Kensi.

"How is he?" Kensi asked.

"He has a skull fracture but he's gonna be okay. He's being transferred to a private room as we speak" Anderson said with a smile.

"Can we see him?" Kensi asked hopefully.

"You have to wait a bit until he's settled but I'll tell you when it's time" Anderson told them and walked back into the ER. Deeks and Kensi were just about to sit down when Nell, Eric and Hetty came.

"Miss Blye how are they?" Hetty asked.

"They're gonna be fine" She said and smiled.

"How about you guys" Eric asked and looked towards Kensi and Deeks.

"We'll be fine" Deeks answered and turned around when he heard Anderson's voice behind him.

"Agent Hanna has been transferred and you can see him now" He told the group "But he's on sedative and will probably be sleeping until tomorrow. We have Agent Callen in the same room. His gunshot wound is infected and we're treating it with antibiotics, he's gonna be fine" The doctor told them and led the group till their room.

Both Sam and Callen were asleep in their beds. Both had an IV in their hands. Sam had a newly rewrapped bandage around his head while Callen had one around his arm.

Hetty and Kensi pulled out a chair and sat down beside Callen's bedside. Deeks, and Eric sat down beside Sam's bed and Nell carefully sat down on the bed beside Sam's feet.

They sat in silence until a knock on the door startled them. Owen Granger walked in with a bag from the cafeteria.

"Thought you might need some coffee" he said and sat down on a chair. He handed out the food and Hetty accepted the cup of tea. She closed her eyes and exhaled. Her agents would be okay.

* * *

**Sorry for my bad English, I'm from Sweden **


End file.
